


White Day Gift

by NanamiYaoi4Evr



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Boys Kissing, Boys' Love, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, Unrequited Crush, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:20:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23066863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NanamiYaoi4Evr/pseuds/NanamiYaoi4Evr
Summary: White day one shot. Smut included. Rare couple Eiji x Tezuka. ExT. A favorite couple of mines too! White day early. Enjoy anyone who likes the characters.
Relationships: Kikumaru Eiji/Tezuka Kunimitsu
Kudos: 3





	White Day Gift

_White day gift_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis, or it's characters. Just the idea that came to mind this weekend. As well as after reading few yaoi love prince of tennis fics this weekend._

Club activities were ending. All the boys in the Tennis club of Seishun Gakuen were either heading home or elsewhere. As white day was just in a few days one of the boys wasn't sure what to get for his one sided crush/love. His mind looking back noticing they were on their own now.

The captain, Tezuka Kunimitsu was gathering his school bag and books. Just as he was about to leave not realizing a pair of blue eyes looking his way. Thinking it could be Fuji, he looked his direction.

"Kikumaru-kun, you're still here?"

"Yes...buchou...I'll lock up if you're leaving now..." 

Tezuka could just nod his head about to leave. What stops him was what Eiji was doing with few cards on the bench. Deciding to be a brown noser even though he wasn't one. He'd set his tennis bag down beside the locked locker room. 

"Are these cards for white day?"

"..Y---yes they are."

He grabs the ones that were already written. What took him by surprise was one that read his name. Raising a brow he didn't remember ever giving Eiji anything on valentine's day just last month. Curiously he reads over the small note written.

_'Thank you for being the best captain ever. We'll make it to Nationals for this upcoming semester just like in old good times in middle school. That's when I realized how incredible you were buchou. I'm in love with you. I know you won't ever feel the same way though. It's best to leave it as it is.'_

Tezuka looked over the writing content few times more. His face brightened when reading over the in love with you part the most. He sets the card down leaning against the wall. Eiji wasn't aware what affect he was suddenly having on the captain.

"...Kikumaru, what you wrote isn't a joke right?"

Eiji looked towards him. He was confused and stood up from the bench inching himself close to him. Titling his head cutely while crossing his arms. What was buchou talking about? It's best to ask him. Right?

"Buchou, what do you mean?"

"...I read that card ...you're saying you're in love with me..?"

Eiji's bright blue eyes widened. His been found out, but nods his head when asked again. His face now brightened red looking up at a shocked face belonging to the current captain of Seigaku high school tennis club.

"How long?"

"..I've admired you at first since middle school. Our first year too...and from there in the last two years developed into more than admiration...I fell in love with you.."

"We're you ever going to tell me?"

"Yes...I was just figuring out before we graduated from high school..." he sighed. "As well before Ochibi confesses to you. He told me he likes you too.."

"Echizen too?" 

He was laughed in more of a shocker again. This time it was with Ryoma Echizen. Honestly he knew few guys from the tennis circles had eyes on him. Atobe, Sanada, and three members of his team. Including Fuji. He shook his head feeling the beating of his heart pounding loudly against his chest.

"..can I make buchou feel better?"

Eiji didn't wait for any kind of response. He leads him to the bench, pushing aside his unfinished cards. Sitting beside him while smiling he removes Tezuka's jacket, as well as uniform. Slowly unbuttoning from top to bottom nervously.

Tezuka gulped figuring Eiji would have his way. What exactly would he do to calm his pounding heart. Looking at the cute red headed man knowing anyone would have an eye for him too. He wasn't sure how he felt though for anyone. As well as unclear of his own sexuality.

"Buchou can I make you feel better?"

"..Fine you can...just oral though."

Eiji clasped his hands together going on his knees. With one of his free hands he rubbed all over the man's upper board chest. Shivering soon as he pinched the captain's nipples excited him in his nether regions. Tezuka took action too pulling him close to his face. Whispering whatever came to mind when watching romance movies before with his mother had made the small man excited. 

He hears his giggles kissing his lips. A free hand roamed down Eiji's back. Itching to get a taste of the sexy captain himself, pulling his face away. Face reddening of course. Eiji removes his own shirt keeping his own pants. The captain wouldn't have it though.

"Let me see your manhood!"

Eiji nods quickly removing his pants. At just 16 years old, he only experienced something this similar with an ex of his. For Tezuka it would be his first time. Especially seeing a member of the club's manhood. Gulping at the sight of the soon to be hugeness of the young man.

"..You're that hard hmm?"

"..Buchou it's your fault..!"

Tezuka smirks getting off the bench. In quick movement he removes his own pants. Both males stared at each other's naked glory. Eiji backed away to the nearest wall. Tezuka followed suit knowing what he supposed to do. He wouldn't admit as he seen gay porn few times. Not ever admitting that to anyone, as he was in denial.

"..Buchou...what do you want to do?"

"...I want you to suck me good!"

Eiji nods his head getting on his knees. Looking at the growing erection of his captain made him drooled. Licking his lips he took it fully inside his mouth. The feeling of Eiji's beautiful lips on his hard rock dick turned him on.

Tezuka made sure the young man was fully deep throating him. He held tightly to his head when bopping it. Losing his balance a little he moved closer to the wall. His knees close to buckling as he lets out small pleasurable moans.

Hearing his long time crush/love moaning made him lose it. He gently licks the tip of the cock before fully taking it in his small mouth. He didn't realize Tezuka wasn't having that first of all. With his huge dick inside his mouth he was careful not to cough up as he was choking.

'Buchou...so good..'

Keeping that in mind he fully enjoyed the man's dick inside his tiny mouth. His own dick was getting excited. His face heating up soon as he felt it too. 

Tezuka looked down at Eiji realizing he was touching himself. Letting out a small chuckle alongside a grunt had Eiji look up at him. Cock in mouth he pulls the younger man's mouth out of his cock. He furiously kisses his swollen wet lips. 

Eiji does the same when breathing heavily. He felt his chest heating up during the short kiss. His own dick itching for attention. Tezuka knew how to take care of that.

"I got this!"

He got on his knees jerking the man's hardening cock. Eiji pants a little louder while saying Tezuka's name. "....K...---KUNI...so g...good.."

The words coming out of his mouth excited Tezuka. He sucks the boy's cock fully when rolling his eyes back. The pleasure and heat of doing that was too much for either man. They both were enjoying each other's exploration of their lower bodies either way.

Eiji holding his balance with a hand on the wall. The other hand goes down to his buttocks shoving a finger or two inside his own ass. He was fingering his own ass as Tezyka took notice. 

The sly captain stops sucking on his manhood. This time he plays with his balls sucking it hard. Eiji buckled on his knees already falling to the floor. The floor was already a little sweaty due to their unexpected exploration of each other's naked self.

"...Buchou...what..n--now?"

Tezuka lets out a chuckle. His glasses a little foggy. He looks up making sure the door was locked. Not wanting any interruptions from anyone. Eiji's blue eyes followed the captain's brown ones to the door.

"It's locked ...so you don't have to worry.."

With the satisfied answer he shoves his cock inside the young man's opening. Eiji hisses in pain and letting out a loud cry. Tezuka knowing he was fully inside moved slowly.

"Did I hurt you..?"

"...Buchou...A--tobe was my first time....so please...b--e careful.."

The mention of the one man he hated made Tezuka move his dick further inside Eiji's opening. He speeds up a little as Eiji gripped the floor. Arching his back a little getting himself comfortable as the other moves slowly.

"...p---please buchou...take it easy.." 

Tezuka would do just that. He pumps Eiji's hardening dick. Seeing it withering a little made him pump it faster. On the ground Eiji's heart was pounding against his chest. He was loving this side of Tezuka.

"..I l...love you.." 

"...I have no idea yet myself." He pants when answering the red haired's confession. "..this is fun though.."

Rocking his hips when feeling the walls of Eiji inside made him lose it a little more. They both pant as sweaty faces looked at one another. Itching close their lips were met with one another as they kissed passionately.

After a while of being fucked on the ass by Tezuka, Eiji decides to change position. Tezuka didn't mind it as it wouldn't count who topped or who bottomed. Neither of the two were in a relationship with each other..or anyone else. As of yet.

Tezuka sits on the bench pulling Eiji on top of him. He slowly positions his hard dick inside him. Moving further when fucking him. He would rest his head on top of Tezuka's shoulders.

"..I didn't ..c--come yet.." 

Eiji was aware of that as he looks down at the man's hardening member. He strokes it slowly before going faster soon as he felt the walls of Tezuka's insides all over his cock. 

The older of the two was losing it soon as he felt the hugeness of Eiji's cock hitting a specific spot. He moves his hips along with Eiji's too. Sloppily he kisses his lips going down to his neck.

Out of nowhere he marks him. He wasn't aware of doing that. Just too ecstatic of being fucked by him. Eiji was loving topping the one man he was hopelessly in love with. 

After some time both males released their cum onto each other. Eiji, inside Tezuka. As Tezuka releases his own on Eiji's fingers. Smiling he pulls out while sucking on his own sticky fingers.

Tezuka flustered red looking away. His glasses a little foggy as he wiped them with a towel nearby. They quietly didn't say a word when getting dressed up.

"..this was unexpected..." 

"..Buchou made my dreams come true.."

Tezuka wasn't sure why he did it. Shaking his head of the confession he read on the card, he made a run out of the club room, soon as he was dressed. Eiji was left dumbfounded giggling.

"..I want some more of buchou someday...I'll make you look my way someday.."

Tezuka out of the clubroom felt his heart pounding. His face heated up with what took place when remembering it not to long ago. What was he? He was seriously confused. Leaving the thought alone he walks quickly back home. Eiji in the shadows watches his captain running away. He could just giggle was someone was beside him watching the whole ordeal.

"...This is our secret...Fujiko.."

Fuji was disappointed he missed out on a threesome with his two favorite people. He knew Eiji's feelings for the captain, quite well. As well as his own growing feelings too.

"..You didn't have to lie saying you were fucked by Atobe-san though."

"..Well it's true he fucked me just once..last year though."

"I was seriously your first time though in the school roof back in middle school, eh?"

"..Yes Fujiko you were."

Eiji and Fuji shared a small kiss before heading somewhere themselves.

The end.

Please leave positive or negative feedback; especially when it comes to grammar errors.

Laters :3


End file.
